The Adminstrative Core has both scientific and administrative responsibilities and its activities are directed towards a two-fold goal: to provide the Program with a mechanism for timely and accurate communications between the institutional administrative bodies where work is performed {i.e. University of lowa and Buck Institute) and the NIH. and to meet and coordinate the administrative needs of individual projects within the program. All administrative functions will be coordinated through the Administrative Core which will therefore serve each of the specific projects. Scientific responsibilities include the fostering of coordination of project integration, organization of biweekly work-in-progress Inflammation Program sessions, consultation with the Executive Committee and the extramural Advisory Committee, and preparation of scientific reports relating progress of research. Administrative responsibilities include allocation of budgets in accordance with NIH guidelines, careful justifications of expenditures, allocation of travel funds among investigators in an equitable manner, preparing annual budgets and projections, and aiding investigators in issues related to personnel. Taken as a whole, the overall role of this core will be to facilitate the proposed research strategies in order to maximize the productivity of each project and of the program as a whole.